


Kang Seul-ha, Fighting!!!

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Humor, My First Fanfic, Romance, exo fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay, I know the title is bad and I promise I'm gonna come up with a better one :)So anyway, you will read this story in Kang Seul-ha's view, which basically means that in this story, you're Kang Seul-ha.And actually, the plot is not very nicely planned (YET!), so if you guys have any suggestions, you're welcomed to contact me :)This is advised for teen and up audiences because it contains vulgar language and I also may insert some smut in the future.





	Kang Seul-ha, Fighting!!!

"Shit, " I cursed as three guys chased me with knives and baseball bats in the restless night. I knew these guys had something fishy going on in their hideouts but I didn't realize it was that serious until they'll had to kill me.  _I need help,_ I thought and I knew luck wasn't on my side when I turned into a street corner which is also a dead end.  _I'll have to fight them then, it's my only chance._ I stopped in my tracks and forced my body around, until I was facing the drug dealers. 

"You have nowhere to go, eh? " One of them spoke. I tried to show them my most innocent face as they came closer but nope, it didn't work. Instead, it even got worse. "Maybe we won't kill you, if you obey our orders. I can see you've got a really pretty face which I'm sure many men desire, " the same guy spoke, who I assume is their leader. Once the words left his mouth, I felt a pang of disgust. "If you think I'm that easy,  _try me_ ," I taunted them. 

After hearing my words, the leader snarled and lunged at me, holding a baseball bat. He tried to hit my head but unfortunately, I dodged and he missed. I felt proud for a second but immediately hid my smile when the other two men try to attack me.  _Shit, how do I dodge three people at a time?_ I kicked one of the men's leg and he grunted in pain. I took the chance to snatch away the knife he was holding and pointed it at all three of them. "Don't you dare come closer, idiots!" I shouted at them. 

"You think we're scared of the tiny knife you're holding? What a joke," the leader of the gang eyed me. In one swift kick, he kicked away the knife in my hand. I tried to dodge but his actions we're too fast for my brain to register. _He took away the only protection I have. What am I gonna do now?_

Everything went slow motion and he swung the bat towards my face.  _Everything's over now,_ I thought,  _my skull will be smashed into a million pieces and I'll bleed to death in this dark alley and no one will care._

Suddenly, a tall and lean figure stood in front of me. I thought he was going to hurt me so I shut my eyes. After a few moments, I heard the sound of a knuckle landing on a jaw and when I opened my eyes, the drug dealers were already scurrying off. It seems like this guy had chased them off. 

"Who are you? " I asked. 

"Just someone nice who's passing by," he brushed his hands. " _Who are you_ _?_ " he replied. 

Well, that wasn't what I was expecting. But hey, this guy saved my life. And wow, when I look closely, he actually looks quite ummmm.... hot? Anyway, I told him the truth about myself. "I'm Kang Seul-ha, just a girl living on the streets." He seemed taken aback by my answer. Wait, is he.... BLUSHING?? His cheeks were reddening. As I tried my very best to ignore his blush, he said in a voice I couldn't really differentiate between monotonous or shyness.

"I'm Park Chanyeol," he held out his right hand to me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, I know it's quite bad as it's my first fanfic, so I'm open to all kinds or comments. Feel free to tell me what you think, as it will help me improve. Hope you look forward to the next chapter!! ;)


End file.
